Peaceful Night (Bleach, Byakuya Kuchiki)
by Katie'sWonderland
Summary: Captain Byakuya Kuchiki finds his curly-haired liutenant Megumi overworking. He remembers his home and his wife's death and finds comfort in loving Megumi.


She was at her desk, writing, as always. It wasn't even difficult for her anymore, she had gotten used to it. As a liutenant in the 13 Division Court Guard Squads, Megumi has been handed tons of paperwork to fulfill on a daily basis. That was mostly what her life has consisted of. That and well, one compelling man that seemed to capture her heart and rob her of her clear mind. Megumi could not help but daydream, creating endless scenarios drenched in romance of every kind with her dark-haired prince, that goes by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki. But it has passed a lot of time since she declared that longstanding dream of hers only to be fictitiousness.  
Even though a chance occured to make her dream reality, it was too brutal for her. That chance occured when his beloved wife ceased to exist and everyone in the Soul Soceity felt an enormous amount of contrition and remorse for the man. Some were even factitious. Some hoped the dreadful expirience would somehow benefit the man or enrich him in a way with wisdom. But Megumi, her worries were genuine. The last thing the lovelorn girl would want is to tamper involuntarily with his distressed heart and lapidate it.

Time passed so she stood up and started walking towards the door. She was desirous for some bracing air after a job well done. The dim room lost it's comfort and atmosphere. As her feet picked up a faster pace towards the door her mind became blank for a second. That very second, something happened, all thanks to her. She bumped into him.  
Megumi did not pull away , her forehead rested against his chest, as she was significantly shorter than him. For a single brief moment she could've sworn she felt his heartbeat.  
She snapped out of her fantasy when she felt the man shiver. She opened her eyes, looked up only to see her love looking away. As soon as she remembered she was just the liutenant, she quickly pulled away and saw something she never thought she'd see. His look wasn't like usual. His eyes were tumescent and his look.. as if he was hopeless, as if he was desperately searching for something dear he lost. When he gazed in her eyes, Megumi could feel some relief, as if his tensed muscles relaxed in her presence. She bowed silently, unable to speak then moved away looking down. He noticed her nervousness and reached out with his masculine arm to her, patting her head ever so blandly. Her eyes widened, she never felt this kind of touch from him. She was incapable of looking up, she feared she would see that gangrene in his eyes, that aching wound.

Her eyes widened more as she felt his soft fingertips slide over her hair and make their way to her chin, pushing it up, making her meet up with his gaze.  
„Megumi" he whispered „Why are you still in here? Everyone went home"  
Her knees felt weak as she heared her name escape his cold lips.  
„I-I was just finishing up my paperwork"  
„But it's late… you must be exhausted"  
She just shook her head silently.  
„It's dark outside" he touched her cheek „How will you get home?"  
„I spend my nights here often.. But why are you still here, Captain Kuchiki?"  
„My home's not a home anymore, I can't go there" he sighed „I can't lay where my dear used to lay. So I choose to be homeless. It puts me at ease."  
She nodded quietly.

„Megumi.. There's no one here. I can sleep beside you, if you desire, so you're not.. alone.."  
She nodded quickly as pink blush traced her smooth cheeks.  
„I-I'd enjoy your c-company, my Captain"

He nodded as a little smile appeared at the very corner of his lips, he picked up the small girl carrying her and gently laid her down on the soft couch as he laid on the hard wooden floor, his silky hair spreading over the cracks, framing his pale face. She frowned at the sight and crawled next to him.  
„Captain Kuchiki" she whispered in his ear softly „C-Can I make your pain fade away somehow? I know you're madly bothered by your wife's death b-but.."  
He cut her off gently pulling her in a tender kiss. He rested his hands on her warm cheeks as kissed her more. So many emotions overflowed Megumi's head as her warm lips were locked with his cold ones, transfering the warmth. She felt how his lips had been payed no attention to for a long time.

„Megumi" he pulled just an inch away from her lips „I've waited for you ever since her death.. I noticed your beauty after losing her.. I-I've been yearning for you, dreaming about you, loving you" his hand gently played with her curly soft hair as he stared deeply in her big eyes „will you be mine?"

Her eyes were filled with so much joy and love as she held him tightly and quickly responded.  
„Yes" she smiled „I will" she kissed him again gently and rested her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his once more fulfilled heart beating.


End file.
